suitelifeofkaranandkabirfandomcom-20200213-history
Grounded on the 23rd Floor
"Grounded on the 23rd Floor" is the 1st episode of the first season of The Suite Life of Karan & Kabir. Because of Priti losing too much money, the boys decide to make a plan on taking a picture of a wedding (costing ₹100,000) taking place while the twins are "grounded". Story The episode starts when Priti told her children that she didn't have enough money to buy all the things they want, because they, "don't have any money". When Karan and Kabir heard about the famous wedding in the Raj Mahal, without paparazzis, and anyone with a photo of the wedding will be paid ₹100,000. Meanwhile, Vinnie was called to Priti, to babysit her children, and she has to prevent them from escaping. Quotes *'Mr. Maan Singh' Priti: जी देखिये, मैं जानता हूँ की दो बच्चो को पालना बहुत ही मुश्किल काम होता है| *'Priti': आपके भी बच्चे है? *'Mr. Maan Singh': बिलकुल भी नहीं, और इन दो शैतानो को देखने के बाद कभी होंगे भी नहीं| ---- *'Karan': अरे! मुझे अपनी पैंट से पांच सौ का नोट मिला| *'Kabir': ए! ये तो मेरी पैंट है, इधर दे! ---- *'Karan': क्या तू वही सोच रहा है जो मैं सोच रहा हूँ? *'Cody': हाँ! वैसे तू क्या सोच रहा है? *'Karan': अगर हमने उस शादी की फोटो खीच ली, तो हम अमीर हो जायेंगे! *'Kabir': और फिर वो पैसे हम माँ को दे देंगे| *'Karan': और हम अमीर हो जायेंगे! *'Kabir': और जो भी बचेगा, वो हम चैरिटी में दे देंगे! *'Karan': नामुमकिन! तू मेरा भाई कभी नहीं हो सकता! ---- *the ₹100,000 wedding kiss *'Karan & Kabir': (singing) हो गए हम अमीर! *'Aditya' (also singing): शादी में सिर्फ वो लोग जा सकते है जिनके पास प्रिंटेड इनविटेशन कार्ड होता है. *'Rani': और वो सिर्फ कुछ ख़ास लोगो के पास ही है! मैं आ गयी! पैपैपैरी परिस से।हेल्लो, विन्नी| *'Vinnie': हेल्लो, रानी| *'Kabir': रानी, तुम्हारे पास इनविटेशन कार्डस है? *'Rani': तुम भूल गए? ये होटल मेरे डैड का है। *(Karan and Kabir get excited) *'Karan': मतलब, क्या तुम है वहा लेके जा सकती हो? *'Rani': बिलकुल! *(Karan and Kabir get more excited) *'Rani': पर लेकर नहीं जाउंगी! क्योंकि रानी को खुले आसमान में अकेला उड़ना पसंद है। *'Vinnie': जैसे उस बार जब तुम सुपरस्टार जेम्स रौशन और डिरेक्टर संजय लीलावती के कमरे में गयी थी। छुप के, मास्टर चाबी लेकर। *'Rani': विन्नी, जेम्स को वो अच्छा भी लगा था। उसने मुझे लैटर भी लिखा था। *'Vinnie': रानी, वो लैटर नहीं पुलिस कम्प्लेंट थी! ---- *(While Karan and Rani are in the air vent) *'Rani': छी! कितनी गन्दी स्मेल है यहाँ! *'Karan': सॉरी, आज लंच में मूली के परांठे खाए थे। ---- *[While Vinnie and Kabir are in the air vent) *'Vinnie': और गलती भी क्या की मैंने। बस सोचा की बेबीसिटिंग करके थोड़े एक्स्ट्रा पैसे कमा लूंगी क्योंकि कुछ लोगो को जिंदा रहने के लिए काम करना पड़ता है! छी! कितनी गन्दी स्मेल आ रही है न। *'Kabir': सॉरी, वो लंच में मूली के परांठे खाए थे। ---- *'Vinnie': मैंने सोचा करन नहा रहा है!| *'Kabir': हाँ। उसने मुझे गीला कर दिया। गलत बात, करन! ---- *Vinnie and the twins are in the vent *'Vinnie': गएस, प्लीस कंट्रोल करो। अभी मैं जानती हूँ की तुम दोनों ने मूली के परांठे खाए है बट सीरिअसली! *'Karan': आह! क्या टाइमिंग था भाई। *'Mr. Maan Singh' in the vent: हाए! *(Karan, Kabir, and Vinnie scream real loudly) Trivia *The title is a refrence to Laughter on the 23rd Floor, a play by Neil Simon. *The theme song music at the beginning is different in this episode. It's fancy music, instead of fast-paced music. *The Hindi name for this episode will be ' नज़रबंद २३ मंजिल पर '. Category:Episodes